Motorized golf carts have been the primary method of transportation about golf courses in the US. They have drawbacks with their size, weight and cost. They hold two golfers and their carts. Their loaded weight is enough to damage wet greens and on many courses, they must stay on the cart paths. Often using a cart does offer any time advantage over a foursome that is pulling manual carts. The young crowd just does not see the “wow” or excitement factor in driving one of these lumbering giants. They move slow and handle predictably. Additionally, transporting these to different golf courses requires a trailer.
The demographics of golfing are changing. Older golfers are quitting/retiring but this void has not been picked up by the younger “X” generation. This generation was the skateboard, wakeboard and snowboard generation. It would be an attractive option to offer some sort of standup deckboard powered vehicle appealable to the “X” or “board” generation so as to entice newer golfers to the sport. It would have to be fun but safe to drive, economical to purchase, quick, light, safe, easy to build operational proficiency. Another important option would be for it to have a minimal storage profile so as to fit into a car trunk, eliminating the need for trailers. From a golf course owner's point of view, it should have a footprint that is golf course friendly and able to move through any type of terrain on the golf course at a good speed. These would allow the device to be used not only only on the cart paths, but everywhere. This would speed up the time to golf a round, offering the golf courses a larger throughput.
Henceforth, a zippy, safe, golf course friendly, electric vehicle that offers operational stability and safety, would fulfill a long felt need in the golf industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.